


The Sky If Blue Before Us

by wbss21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbss21/pseuds/wbss21
Summary: Yuuri moves to Russia to live and train with Viktor, as Viktor juggles the demands of his return to competitive figure skating and being Yuuri's coach, and the two of them adjust to life in Russia as a gay couple. Yuuri, for the first time, really gets to see what Viktor is like in competition mode, and it's honestly a little scary. Him and new rink mate Yuri are starting to realize Viktor isn't the five time Grand Prix and World Champion for nothing.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s just like old times, isn’t it Yura?”

Yuri scowls, not looking away from the screen of his phone.

He’s lying with his back flat against the bed in his and Viktor’s shared hotel room, trying to ignore the older man, and wondering how the hell this situation arose so out of the blue.

Just two weeks ago, Yakov had been convinced Viktor was never coming back to competition, or Russia, and Yuri, as much as he hated to think it, had started to agree.

And then, at the fucking Grand Prix Final, of all things, Viktor had come running up to them, declaring his intention to return to competition, his intention to debut his comeback at Russian Nationals, and just like that, here Viktor was in Russia, where he’d been for the past week and a half, back at the Sports Champion Arena, training with the team like he’d never even been gone.

The whole team had welcomed him back because everybody fucking loved Viktor.

Yuri would throw himself off a bridge before admitting he was glad to have Viktor back too.

It was like old times. Viktor and he had always shared hotel rooms, back when Yuri had still been competing in Juniors. Yakov stuck them together probably hoping his best Senior competitor would impart some kind of deep wisdom or advice to his young pupil. But all he and Viktor ever ended up doing was watching TV, or playing video games, if Yuri had brough one of his consoles, or getting into pillow fights. Viktor was more like a child than Yuri. He would let Yuri order whatever he wanted off of the room service menu, within reason, and promised never to tell Yakov, which he never did. Viktor was loyal like that. Generous. It was always fun getting to spend the weekends with him. There was never any pressure. Never any expectation from him. He was always encouraging and kind. Despite his immensely busy schedule and the pressure of his own, upcoming competition, Viktor always made time to catch Yuri’s performances too. Something Yuri still doesn’t entirely understand. He wanted to put it down to Viktor keeping an eye on his future competition, but he knew Viktor was too damn guileless for that. He just _cared_.

“Yeah, well, except this time you aren’t going to be taking home the gold.” He snaps, still scrolling through Instagram. “I hope you’re ready to taste defeat.”

Viktor only laughs good naturedly, still unpacking his bag, not seeming the least bit offended.

“You’re probably right. I haven’t been in proper training for even two weeks yet. And you are the Grand Prix champion.”

“Damn right I am, old man. Prepare to be humiliated in front of all of your stupid fans!”

Again, Viktor laughs softly, pulling out his toiletries bag.

“If you say so, Yura. I’m going to go take a shower. Did you want to use the bathroom first?”

Yuri huffs.

Viktor was so god damned annoying. It never mattered what the hell you said to him, you could never get him to show even a little frustration or anger. God…

“Whatever. Go take a shower. It’s past your bedtime anyway, isn’t it old man?”

“I am pretty tired, yeah.” Viktor admits.

His voice is quiet, sifting through his suitcase for what Yuri presumes are his pajamas.

Yuri watches him for a moment, wondering what Viktor is thinking.

He’d coached the pig through his own Nationals over Skype earlier that day. Of course Katsuki had won. No surprises there. But Viktor had seemed inordinately worried the whole time he’d talked to him, asking again and again if he was alright, if his anxiety was bothering him, apologizing over and over for not being able to be there. For once, Katsuki had seemed to be the more calm of the two, reassuring Viktor that he was fine, that he felt confident and sure of himself. The way he’d blown his competition out of the water had been testament to that. The next closest competitor had come in over thirty points under Katsuki’s mark, and Viktor had been so overjoyed at the dominant victory, that he’d jumped onto the ice and, to Yuri’s unending horror, taken him by the hands and twirled in circles with him across the rink, to the hoots and hollers of the rest of the skaters participating in the practice session.

Yuri had sputtered and spit every fucking obscenity he could think to at his idiotic rink mate, but Viktor hadn’t cared, only grinning and laughing and shouting about how supposedly amazing Yuuri Katsuki was.

It was gross how in love he was.

Still, Yuri had found himself unable to hold onto whatever anger he felt towards Viktor. 

It had always been that way with the older man. Viktor was just impossible to really _hate_. He was just too fucking _nice_. Yuri found himself annoyed and frustrated and pissed as hell at him all the time, mostly because he was an embarrassing idiot, but he could never outright hate him. 

And, Yuri had to admit to himself, he was looking forward to competing against Viktor, and Katsuki too, during Worlds. He’d never gotten the chance to compete against Viktor, and he thinks it will be the ultimate statement that there was a new king in Russia. Maybe, after Yuri kicked his ass here, and then World’s, Viktor would take a hint and retire for good. Though, secretly, Yuri hopes not. 

“You wanna watch a movie after I’m done?” Viktor asks, turning from his suitcase finally, clutching his toiletries bag to his chest and grinning widely. 

Yuri shrugs where he’s still lying across his bed.

“Sure.” He says, and Viktor grins wider.

“Cool!” He beams and Yuri groans, watching as Viktor practically skips to the bathroom.

Fucking.dork.

//

Viktor lets Yuri choose from the selection of pay-per-view movies the hotel has to offer, because Viktor always lets Yuri choose. All of it sucks, and Yuri gets fed up before choosing some shitty American action film. The Fast and the Furious 5000 or whatever insane number they were on. American culture was so stupid.

It provides a few laughs at least for the both of them, each lying on their own bed, watching the TV and adding plenty of commentary to the increasingly absurd car chase scenes.

About an hour into the film, Yuri glances over and he sees Viktor has fallen asleep.

He smirks, feeling a bloom of warmth spread in his chest suddenly.

Old man indeed.

He shuts the TV off and pushes himself from his own bed, walking quietly over.

“Hey, Viktor…” he starts, his voice hushed. He gives his rink mate a small shove against the shoulder, and watches as Viktor’s eyes half open, bleary and confused. “You fell asleep. You should get under the covers. We have to be up early tomorrow for practice.”

“… Right.” Viktor mutters.

Yuri helps him up and then back into bed, under the covers, before heading to the bathroom himself to pee and brush his teeth.

By the time he’s finished, Viktor is fast asleep again, his face slack and incredibly young.

//

The uproar about Viktor’s return to the ice is predictably too much, though Yuri has to admit, watching Viktor out there as he warms up for his short program, it is kind of exciting to see him back.

He’s using his programs from last season still. There just wasn’t enough time between Viktor’s decision to come back to competition and now to develop anything new, so no one is holding it against him.

He moves with so much effortless grace out on the ice, and Yuri absently finds himself wondering if he’ll ever come near that level of weightless ease, before scowling and shoving the thoughts away. Whatever. He’s better than Viktor, and he’s going to prove it right after this, when it’s his turn and he blows the former king of figure skating out of the water.

//

Viktor skates better than he has any fucking right too, considering he’d taken _eight fucking months_ off from competition.

Still, he touches down on his quad toe, and when’s the last time that happened to the living legend? Yuri smirks at him as he comes off the ice, still grinning and a bit winded. 

“Better luck next time, old man.” He says, and Viktor just smiles more.

“Yeah.” He shrugs, Yakov already ushering him towards the kiss and cry, already lecturing him on what he did wrong. “Good luck out there Yura! I’ll be cheering you on!” Viktor calls back.

Yuri rolls his eyes, annoyed at Viktor’s indominable cheerfulness. God.

//

Yuri wins Russian Nationals. Viktor comes in third, behind Georgie. He’s less than ten points away from Yuri’s win. Less than two from Georgie’s silver.

He isn’t playing.

Yuri thinks he’s realizing that for the first time since he’s come back.

//

“Fuck, Viktor, it’s _cold_ out here. When the hell’s he supposed to show up again?!”

Viktor doesn’t seem at all phased by the fact that this must be the fifth time Yuri’s asked the same question in as many minutes, simply glancing down at his phone and answering with the same, bright enthusiasm as before.

“He should be here any minute now. I’m sorry for asking you to come Yura. I know it’s cold.”

“Whatever.” Yuri mutters, jamming his hands into his pockets and trying to burrow deeper into the collar of his coat. 

True to his word, the sound of a bus rumbling down the road catches Yuri’s attention, and he looks up, at last seeing what they’ve been waiting for.

The bus comes to a halt a hundred yards away, and Yuri and Viktor both watch as the load of people pile out onto the street.

It’s easy to spot Katuski when he emerges, blue winter cape and oversized jacket aside. 

He turns, and even from this distance, Yuri can see how his face is bitten red from the harsh, winter air of St. Petersburg. It’s going to take Katsuki some getting used to, he thinks. Fuck, he wasn’t used to it, and he’d lived here most of his life.

“YUURI!” Viktor’s voice calls over the frigid breeze. He sounds so happy, and Yuri, despite himself and his foul mood, can’t help smiling in turn. 

Katsuki is running towards them then, with every step nearer, the broad, open smile on his own face becoming more visible.

Viktor standing beside Yuri makes an odd sound. Almost desperate. And then Katsuki is there, and he’s throwing himself into Viktor’s arms, and Viktor is lifting him up into a hug and twirling him in the air, the both of them laughing and giggling like insane children.

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he feels his smile grow.

//

Katsuki is a night owl.

Yuri decides to spend the night over at Viktor’s place with them, and ends up staying up with the other skater well after Viktor’s gone to bed, his slobbering dog following after him, even though Katsuki must be exhausted from all the traveling. 

The two of them laugh about how Viktor’s always been a morning person, strictly to bed by 9 PM and no later, always up by five in the morning. 

“He’s such a Grandpa. But he’s always been like that. Yakov told me, even when he was a kid, he would fall asleep just like that, even earlier than he does now.”

Katsuki is smiling fondly at the story.

“I think it’s cute.”

“Pff, you would.” Yuri drawls. 

They lapse into silence for a little while then, until Yuri grudgingly says “You did good at Nationals. Even if you didn’t have any real competition.”

Katsuki smiles at him.

“Thanks. You too. You had a lot tougher competition than I did, that’s for sure.”

Yuri shrugs.

“I guess. I still can’t believe Viktor is back.”

Katsuki’s grin widens.

“I know. He’s beautiful on the ice, isn’t he?”

Yuri rolls his eyes.

“God, you two are so gross.”

Another lapse of silence.

“He did better than I thought he would.” Yuri admits after a minute. “During Nationals, I mean. I thought the layoff would affect him more.”

“He hasn’t been slacking off, really.” Katsuki tells him. “I mean, he wasn’t in intensive training when we were in Hatsetu, but he was on the ice with me every day, working through my programs right alongside me. So I guess it’s not really that surprising.”

“Yeah, well, he better get used to losing, because he isn’t gonna beat me any time soon. You too, Pork Cutlet bowl!”

Katsuki only smiles fondly at him.

Viktor has obviously rubbed off on the piggy, he thinks. And he can’t even be mad.

Viktor did that.

It was impossible to be around the big idiot and not come away feeling better about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor wakes around 4:00 AM and lies in bed, watching Yuuri sleeping beside him until he can’t delay any longer.

He leans over, planting a kiss to Yuuri’s temple and makes as little ruckus as possible as he gets out of bed. Makkachin huffs but stays with Yuuri, and Viktor pats her on the head before heading to the bathroom.

Today is a day off, and Viktor is grateful for the rest before it’s back to the daily grind. 

He’s already worked out the schedule with Yakov. Viktor will be at the rink by five most days, to work with Yakov for four hours before the rest of the team shows up, including Yuuri, which will give Viktor plenty of ice time with his student. It’s going to be a lot of hard work, but Viktor is used to hard work.

After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he checks in on Yura in the guest room, and sees him sleeping away. Viktor smiles at the boy, and then slips back out, heading to the kitchen.

He’s going to make breakfast for all of them.

//

He leaves a note along with the food, asking either Yuuri or Yura to please walk Makkachin and to enjoy the breakfast, grabs a banana for fuel and is out the door by 4:40 for his daily run.

//

Yuuri feels his heart squeeze almost painfully, reading Viktor’s note.

_Hello my darling! Breakfast for you and Yura is waiting on the stove. Pancakes! Don’t worry, today’s a cheat day! I went for a run and will be back in an hour or so. If you or Yura could take Makka for a walk after eating, that would be fantastic! Just once or twice around the block. We’ll take her for a longer walk later! I love you!_

_V._

A gagging noise behind him stiffens Yuuri up, and he turns, seeing Yurio standing just behind him, pushed up on the tips of his toes, looking over his shoulder.

“What a gross dork.” The younger boy mutters, falling back onto his heels. 

Yuuri grins.

“He’s sweet! And look, he made us pancakes!”

Yurio rolls his eyes, huffing petulantly. 

“Yeah, well, it’s the least he could do for making us walk his stupid dog.”

“Don’t listen to him Makka!” Yuuri mock gasps, unable to suppress his smile. “You’re the best doggie!” 

“God, you’re starting to act like Viktor now too!” Yurio snaps, and Yuuri laughs.

He can’t help it. He’s in such a good mood. He’s finally here, in Russia, with Viktor. His _fiancé_. He still can hardly believe it. Can hardly believe any of this is real.

If his 12 year old self had been told that his idol would one day come into his life, and that the two of them would fall so madly in love, that Yuuri would then one day come to live with Viktor, here, in his home in St. Petersburg, he would have thought whoever told him so had gone mad.

Not that Yuuri hadn’t fantasized about just that countless times. But that was just it.

It had been a fantasy. A dream.

How many people’s dreams actually came true?

Yuuri had never thought of himself as a particularly lucky person, but…

Right now, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Viktor was… he was _everything_. More than Yuuri could have ever hoped for. 

Yuuri had always imagined, growing up and watching him, that Viktor was like a god. Beautiful and untouchable and distant. Like a burning star, gleaming and, ultimately, unknowable. But Viktor had turned out to be nothing like that. He was the sweetest, kindest man. Every bit as beautiful in person as he’d appeared to be on TV and in pictures, but with a realness, and tangibility that you could never capture on film. Warm, and caring and affectionate beyond words. Goofy and silly and a little bit of a dork. He could be forgetful and spaced out and had his own insecurities. He made mistakes. But he tried his hardest, knew when he’d messed up and did his best to make up for it. He apologized, even when he had nothing to be sorry for. He was more encouraging than any person Yuuri had ever known. More genuinely happy for another’s success than anyone could ever expect of a professional, competitive athlete. He held no grudges. No contempt or anger for anyone. 

And he’d helped Yuuri to begin believing in himself again. More than any other person had ever been able to do, Viktor had made Yuuri see his own worth.

He still doesn’t understand why Viktor had believed in him so completely. Why he’d had so much faith in his ability, but… he had. He’d believed in him so much that, at last, Yuuri had begun to believe in himself too. And he had a silver medal at the Grand Prix final as testament to that.

… He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to explain to Viktor how much that meant to him. How thankful he was.

“Pff, whatever. Let’s eat!" Yurio's voice snaps him out of his musing. "Viktor’s a fucking good cook, for some reason.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks, surprised. Viktor’s never cooked for him, other than some healthy, bland meals while on the road for competitions. They hadn’t been a good measure then, he supposes, for his fiancé’s cooking skills.

“Hell yeah. His pancakes are the best ever, seriously. You have to try them. I don’t know where he learned to cook. It can’t be Lilia. Her cooking’s so gross. It’s like eating cardboard, I swear. That’s one good reason to stay over here when I can. I don’t have to eat Lilia’s barf food.”

“Do you stay over at Viktor’s a lot?” Yuuri asks, curious.

“Kinda’.” Yurio replies. “Why? Are you gonna want me to stop now that you’re here?”

The younger skater tries to sound like he doesn’t care, but Yuuri doesn’t miss the note of worry in his voice when he asks. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to stop spending the night.

Yuuri smiles, shaking his head.

“No, of course not! It’s great having you over. We had a lot of fun last night! As long as Viktor’s cool with it, I am too.”

“Oh… okay.” Yurio sounds relieved. “Viktor’s cool with it. I mean… he’s never had a problem with it before, anyway. Once I even showed up in the middle of the night, it musta’ been midnight or something, and Viktor just let me right in. He’s pretty cool when he wants to be. ‘Cept he kept asking if I was alright, refusing to go back to bed, even though he was practically falling asleep. I kept telling him I was fine, but you know how he is. I just came over because I was fucking bored and shit. I told him he didn’t need to act like my mom or whatever. He stayed up with me all night though anyway. He’s such an annoying dork sometimes…” Yurio’s voice trails off, and he looks away.

Yuuri smiles tightly.

He suspects it was more than Yurio just being “bored” that made him come over to Viktor’s apartment in the middle of the night, and he thinks Viktor must have suspected it too. He’d told Yuuri quietly once that Yurio came from a rough home life before his Grandfather had taken him in, though Viktor had refused to elaborate, telling Yuuri that it would be Yurio’s choice to tell him more about it if he ever wanted to.

Come to think of it, Yuuri really doesn’t know much about either Yurio’s _or_ Viktor’s childhoods. Viktor’s never spoken about his parents. Yuuri doesn’t know if they’re even alive. He’s never asked because… because he’s never really felt it was his place, and Viktor was so open about most things, he thought, there must be a reason he hadn’t spoken about this. He’s curious, but also a little fearful of what he’ll find out. 

He knows life in Russia, for a lot of its citizens, is hard. Just a hard world to come from. A lot of financial difficulty. From what little he’s read about Viktor’s childhood, he hadn’t come from any sort of money or well to do situation. And for Viktor, being openly gay, it must have been harder still.

He pushes the thoughts aside for now.

He’s here, in Russia. He and Viktor are engaged, about to embark on a new journey together, as both student and coach, and as competitors. He’s finally going to get to share the ice with Viktor. His oldest and longest dream.

“How about we eat, and then take Makka for a walk? You can show me around a little if you like?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Yurio agrees. “Cool.” 

//

St. Petersburg is _cold_. Colder than Yuuri had been able to imagine. Even with the preparation of living in Detroit for five years, he wasn’t used to this.

“Jesus, Viktor went for a _run_ in this?”

Yurio smirks up at him over the rim of his paper cup, the steam rising up off his hot chocolate.

“What? Too cold for you Katsuki?”

“It’s _freezing_. I can’t feel my face.”

Yurio’s grin widens, and Yuuri has the impression that the kid is enjoying this way more than he has any right to.

“Pff. This is nothing. Viktor goes running no matter what. I’ve seen his crazy ass go for ten mile runs when it’s like minus 20 out. He’s nuts.”

Yuuri can feel the blood drain out of his face, and Yurio bursts out laughing.

“Don’t worry so much piggy! He’s not gonna make you go with him when it’s like that out. Viktor’s always gone running by himself. Sometimes he takes his stupid dog with him, but only when it’s nice. Listen, now that you’re here, you’re gonna see how hard Viktor actually works. It’s not just his talent that’s made him the best in the world for so long, even though that’s a big part. He works like a madman. I don’t know how he’s gonna keep that up and train you at the same time. But hey, it’s his choice.”

Yuuri can feel his stomach twist at the casual words pouring from Yurio’s mouth, guilt choking his throat a moment.

It must show on his face, because Yurio rolls his eyes, setting his drink down on the table they’re seated at inside the coffee shop.

“Don’t start that again Katsuki.”

“I just… I don’t want to ruin things for Viktor. I don’t want to put all this pressure on him to…”

“Yuuri…”

He stops, looking back at the younger skater in shock.

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Yurio call him by his given name.

“You aren’t making Viktor do anything. He decided to do this on his own. Come back and train you at the same time. He’s been enjoying himself. He loves to compete. You don’t get where he is as a champion if you don’t also enjoy the competition. Believe me, he isn’t doing this as a… a courtesy to you, or whatever you’re thinking. He’s doing it because he wants to be the best still, and he’s excited, because he finally has some fucking competition in us. There hasn’t been anyone to really challenge him in like five or six years.”

Yuuri smiles at Yurio, gratitude shoving the guilt down. Yurio means it, what he’s saying. And Yuuri knows, even though he and Viktor have grown so close over the last year together, he knows Yurio’s known Viktor a lot longer. He knows better what Viktor’s like as a competitor than Yuuri possibly could at this point, because he’s trained with Viktor his entire career. Hearing him say Viktor would be alright, that he wanted to do this, even though it was going to be hard, was more of a relief than Yuuri could say. 

He’d been feeling so anxious and guilt ridden this last month, that he’d somehow pushed Viktor into this. Into coming back into competitive skating and remaining on as his coach at the same time. Initially, he’d just thought, letting Viktor go was what his fiancé wanted, letting him go back to skating. But Viktor’s reaction when he’d suggested it had disabused him of that notion. He’d never seen Viktor cry before. Just remembering it has Yuuri’s heart in his throat. It hadn’t crossed his mind that Viktor could do both. That seemed insane. Impossible, even. But Viktor had committed to coming back, and he’d insisted to Yuuri again and again since that he was fine, that he could handle it, that he was even excited and felt newly inspired. Everything Yurio was telling him now. Hearing Yurio confirm what Viktor had been saying admittedly made Yuuri feel better about the whole thing. 

“You… you really think he’ll be alright?” He asks the younger man quietly.

“He’ll be fine. Believe me, if anyone can pull this off, it’s Viktor. He’s… I mean, I know I talk a lot of shit about him, because he’s fucking _annoying_ , but… he’s the best skater I’ve ever seen, and he’s crazy competitive. If you give him a challenge and say it’s impossible to achieve, he’s going to do everything he can to prove you wrong. You should see him in practice. Well, you will soon. He’s been trying for a fucking quad axel.”

Yuuri nearly spits his mouthful of hot chocolate out on the table.

He’s barely able to swallow it down, almost choking on it.

“He’s what?!”

“Yeah, I know. The crazy bastard almost has it too! He’s got all the rotations in the air. He just hasn’t been able to nail the landing yet.”

“That… that’s insane. How does he…?”

“He gets insane height on his jumps, that’s one reason.” Yurio says. “He’s strong as fuck. So he can get that extra half rotation in the air like it’s nothing. I don’t know how he does it. I’ve tried and I can still only manage like three and a half and end up falling on my ass every time.”

Yuuri blinks, a sudden, almost overwhelming excitement thudding in his heart.

“He hasn’t shown me.” He starts, dazed sounding.

A quad axel was the impossible jump. No one had ever been able to pull it off before. Nobody even really thought it was possible. 

The thought of Viktor managing to do it has Yuuri feeling like a giddy teenager again, watching Viktor win yet another World Championship, or another Olympic gold. Watching him break another world record.

“Well, because you haven’t had a chance to see him seriously train yet. He only just really started trying for it the last month or so. He says if he’s gonna beat us, he needs to be able to land it. Pff, he’s being ridiculous. He could beat either of us with what he has now, if he’s able to skate the way he always has. It’ll be close, but he can be easily competitive. But you know Viktor. He wants to push the limits of what’s possible. Personally, even if he lands a quad axel in practice, doing it in competition is a whole other thing. I don’t know if he can do it.”

And Yuuri finds himself smiling.

He can do it, he thinks privately to himself. If anyone can do it, it’s Viktor.

He’s going to have to ask him to show him in practice, even though, the thought of Viktor hurting himself gives him pause. He doesn’t want him to push himself so far that he ends up being injured. 

But if he could land it… 

It would be the most spectacular thing ever achieved in figure skating, Yuuri thinks. 

Viktor had already pioneered and pushed the sport to so many limits and beyond.

Yes, he thinks… if anyone was going to accomplish something new in this sport, it would be Viktor Nikiforov. 

//

Viktor makes it back to the apartment just after 8 in the morning.

His heart flutters just like it always seems to when he sees Yuuri, sitting on the couch in the living room, talking to Yura.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to that. To seeing Yuuri here, in St. Petersburg, in his home.

 _Their_ home.

God, just the sound of that…

That Yuuri had agreed to come here, to live with him, was still something inexplicable to Viktor. Something of a miracle. 

He loves this man.

He loves him beyond words.

“Viktor!” Yuuri jumps up when he spots him coming in from the foyer. Makkachin’s loud bark follows close, and the both of them come tumbling toward him.

Viktor laughs helplessly as Makka reaches him first, slamming so hard into his legs he almost goes over. Yuuri throwing his arms around him a moment later gets him there.

His laugher is breathless as he falls back onto his bottom, and Yuuri and Makka both are all over him, presses kisses all over his forehead and face. 

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t! I’m covered in sweat!” Viktor giggles, trying half-heartedly to push Makka away.

“I don’t care!” Yuuri crows, continuing to pepper him.

Viktor hears Yura somewhere beyond, making a disgusted noise, and he only laughs harder.

“Sorry Yura!” He calls.

“Whatever! You guys are so gross! Do that crap in the bedroom, or wherever you freaks get all kissy faced!”

Yuuri starts laughing now too, finally pulling away and looking back over his shoulder at the younger skater.

“Sorry Yurio!”

“Ugh, the two of you are total weirdos! Let Viktor go take a shower so we can do something. This is our only day off for the rest of the week and I don’t want to waste it sitting here watching you two suck face!”

Viktor and Yuuri laugh together.

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri agrees, finally pulling himself off of Viktor. He stands smoothly up, reaching down a hand, offering it.

Viktor grins back up at him, taking it, letting Yuuri haul him to his feet as if he weighed nothing at all.


End file.
